


Little Miss Perfect

by Gewel_yo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Disney, F/F, Lumity, POV Amity Blight, Post-Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, Pre-Grom (The Owl House), Straight Forward, The Owl House - Freeform, kill amitys parents, straight A's, straight hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewel_yo/pseuds/Gewel_yo
Summary: This is my first time making a serious fanfic bare with me!!!Amity Blight, known well at Hexside, has had romantic feelings towards Luz the human. But, there are so many obstacles. Her status, her friends, and her parents.Can Amity find a way to tell Luz about her feelings and to stay on her parents good side??
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> its midnight what am i doing

As soon as I got back from school, i ran straight to my room. Of course, I quickly waved to my parents and told the I had a lot of homework to do, but I have other plans. Sitting at my desk, I took out a pink piece of paper and a pen with purple ink. I sighed, slowly writing out on the paper. 

_Luz,_

_Will you go to Grom with me?_

_Amity_

I folded up the paper and sighed, putting it into my backpack. Was this really a good idea? What if Luz said no? What if... what if my parents found out?

I shake all these negative thoughts away, and took out my diary. I grabbed my pen, and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Luz can be such a dork sometimes. But, she can be so sweet. I set all of Willow's memories on fire, I only meant to set the ones with me on fire... but Luz really cares about her friends. Maybe...maybe me and Willow can become friends again because of Luz. She makes me feel not perfect, in a good way.  
  
Amity  
  
  
_I'm not sure what's so special about Luz, but she makes me feel special. I like it.  
  
I stood up, and went to go grab my wand in my backpack. I searched around for it. Nope, not in there. _Where could I have put it..?_ I wondered to myself. I walked towards the door, and went out to the hallway after shutting my door. And there it was. I ran downstairs to my wand before hearing footsteps behind me. I turned around to see my mother standing before me.   
  
"Amity Blight, what are you doing?" my mom asked in a stern tone. I trembled.   
  
"G-getting my wand...I left it down here.." I responded.   
  
  
My mom has always wanted to be perfect, and I know she is just trying to help me succeed, but she should embrace the mistakes in her life.   
  
I could feel the tension in the air.   
  
She nodded at me before walking away. As soon as she was out of sight I sighed in relief before running upstairs.   
  
My door was open, which was odd. _I could have sworn I shut the door,_ I thought before walking inside. My backpack was on its side, my school supplies all over the floor. I ran to the mess, and started organizing and seeing if I had everything. _Wait...where's my diary..? And my note?!_ I started to panic, looking around, trying to find where it could possibly have gone. Tears welled up in my eyes. Then, I heard laughter.  
  
"Oh Mittens!~"


End file.
